


Toxic

by Dulcinea



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Romance with a Happy Ending, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Consent still happens because I can’t write dub-con, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Masturbation, Mild Body Modification, Multiple Orgasms, Purposefully Drugged, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcinea/pseuds/Dulcinea
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple, easy request. Just go pick up some treats for Beerus from the Goddess of Destruction of Universe 2, and follow these three rules: Be respectful. Watch what you say. Donoteat anything in it.How washesupposed to know that drink was alove potion?
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55
Collections: Kakavege week #10





	Toxic

It was a simple enough request for Goku to fulfill: go to Universe 2, pick up some gifts from Heles, the Goddess of Destruction, and bring them back to Beerus’s planet before he woke up from his nap. Whis teleported the two of them there but hung back to chat with the angel attendant Sour. “You can handle this one,” Whis said, and Goku agreed. Whis told him exactly what to do and he even transported them exactly to Heles’s castle. He even remembered his manners, bowed to the Goddess of Destruction, called her by her appropriate title and double checked he wasn’t saying anything offensive during their brief conversation. 

Everything went fine. He just didn’t expect to run into Brianne on his way out, nor did he expect her to hand over a supposed gift for himself. 

Goku stared at the clear, sky blue bottle in her hands. “What’s this for?”

“It’s a thank you for saving our universe and every other universe!” 

“Um… that _technically_ wasn’t me—”

“Oh but you helped! We learned all about it from our lady Heles after we returned.” She pushed the bottle more his way, her grin wide, her eyes sparkling like sugar dust. “Please, Goku, it’s from all of us! I promise it’s a delectable drink.” 

“Well…” He grinned. “Okay then!” Goku held the absurdly large gift basket for Beerus against his chest with one hand. The other reached out for the bottle. “Thanks, Brianne! This is awfully nice of you.” 

She placed it right into his outstretched palm. “Oh, the pleasure is all mine.” 

He wrapped his fingers around it—and Goku gasped as the bottle’s liquid inside turned an amber-red color. “Woah!” He brought it up to his face, his skin turning gold from the glittering light, as if the bottle held a liquified sunset inside. “It looks so pretty!” He glanced to the side to look at her. “Why’d it do that?”

“Oh! It’s… part of the surprise!” She giggled, scratching her cheek with a finger. “Yep, it’s a drink that changes color once you touch it!” 

“Cool! Can I have it now?”

“Absolutely!” 

He popped open the top with his thumb and drowned it all in one go. It tasted very sweet and refreshing at the same time, a gentle burn warming his throat down to his stomach. “Ahh…” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “That was good!” He handed the empty bottle back to her. “Thanks again! I gotta get going now. Whis is waiting for me.”

“You are very welcome!” She waved him off, her smile even bigger than it was before. “Enjoy!” 

“Eh?” He blinked. “But I already drank it?”

“OH! Ahahaha!” He tilted his head to the side as she scratched the back of her head, stumbling out in between her laughs, “I meant your, um, gifts! From Heles! That’s what I meant!”

“But they’re for Beerus, not me—”

Sweet Brianne instantly turned into Ribrianne, pointing to the palace’s double doors and shouting on top of her lungs, “GET OUT GOKU.” 

“Eep! Okay, I’m going!” He rushed for the exit, waving over his shoulder. “See ya later!” 

“Have a safe trip back!” 

He completely missed the way her smile turned downright sinister as he stormed out of the castle, right to Whis’s side. Nor did he hear her sneer right after. 

“Let’s see if you can win this time, Son Goku…” 

***

Whis kept giving him strange looks the rest of the day. Goku didn’t understand why whatsoever, and he didn’t have time to ask, because Vegeta demanded his attention once they returned, and once they started fighting, Goku didn’t care anymore about Whis’s weird looks. There was nothing else Goku wanted to do but to spar for hours on end until he collapsed, and that became his sole focus. 

Beerus watched them fight, snacking on the goodies Heles packed for him, commenting here and there about how ‘this is so scrumptious’ and ‘Whis, come try this!’ and ‘I haven’t had this in so long!’ The times Goku was able to peek at the gift basket, he found weirdly shaped items that even from above in the air he could smell, and they _did_ smell delicious. Very sweet and sugary. 

The more he smelled Beerus’s treats, the more he smelled other things. The grass of Beerus’s planet. The trees around them. Whatever made up Whis’s distinct smell. Vegeta’s breath for some reason. His stomach churned. His chest burned. His head swam. The longer they fought, the stronger the smell of things around him. His throat felt more parched than normal and it wasn’t from all the fighting he was doing. Every part of his body felt hot. Sweat rolled down his face and neck. He could feel every drop on his skin running down his flesh—his chest, his arms, the back of his neck, the middle of his spine—and Goku growled, fighting against these sensations. There was no way he was going to get distracted, just because he was probably hungrier than usual and for some reason extra sensitive.

Vegeta noticed, of course, because he would, and laughed in his face after a nasty punch landed on Goku’s chest. “What’s the matter, Kakarot? Getting tired already?”

“Nope!” Goku dodged one of his blasts in mid-air. “Just matching _your_ pace, slow poke!” 

“Grr!” It never failed to make Goku grin at how indignant Vegeta got when he poked a certain nerve of his. “I’ll show you, clown!” 

“C’mon then!” 

A burst of energy and Vegeta turned Super Saiyan Blue. Goku transformed a second later, crossing his arms over his chest in an X to block the next hit. 

His blood burned at every punch, every kick Vegeta landed on him. His body burned too with every yell, every scream and every grunt Vegeta released into the air. Nothing felt as good as this. There would be another Buu, another Jiren, another Moro, but there would never be someone who would challenge him in every way like Vegeta— 

Heat jolted down his spine. 

Half of his energy zapped away a second later.

Goku gasped, his eyes blowing wide open. 

A gloved fist landed squarely between his eyes. 

The world around him spun and twisted and turned until Goku collided with the ground and skidded into dirt, grass and soil clogging his mouth. 

He barely got a chance to move before a knee lodged itself into his lower back. Then a strong arm hooked under his throat and pulled hard, forcing a choking sound out of him. 

Vegeta’s voice tickled the side of his ear. 

“Yield.”

His brain said _no way_. His mouth opened to give voice to that thought. 

His body didn’t listen though.

Goku slackened in Vegeta’s hold. _Stop, stop it, move dammit,_ but nothing worked. His arms stayed loose. His legs felt like dead weights. Warmth traveled everywhere, throughout his whole body, from his chest and his head down to his knees and his toes. He panted for air, _what’s going on_ , for control, _what the hell_ , and nothing was happening. Not a single part of his body was working. 

Vegeta’s hot breath against his ear felt amazing. 

So did the rumble of his voice, asking, “What do you say, Kakarot?” 

His mind said _hell no._

A deeper push to his lower back, and his body betrayed him. 

Against the grass, Goku _moaned_. A visceral, guttural moan, along with his hips jutting forward, his somehow hardening cock straining in his gi pants. 

From this close, he felt and heard Vegeta’s sharp gasp. 

Then the weight on him vanished. Gone was Vegeta’s breath and intoxicating smell. 

Above him, Whis said, “That’s enough for now.” Strong arms weaved around his torso, lifting his pliant body from the ground. “Go train with Beerus, Vegeta. Goku needs some time to recover.” 

Vegeta’s voice sounded far away. Almost underwater. “Understood.” 

His boots dragged on the ground. His limp arms swayed by his side. Everything felt unbearably hot and off and wrong because _nothing_ was working. His body wasn’t his own, yet his mind was running on full cylinders, screaming at him to _move dammit stop this stop it now_ but it wasn’t listening. His body acted independent of his mind in a way he never had before—his nipples taut, his cock painfully hard, his ass pulsing for some reason—and Goku moaned again, shivering all over from the heat and the uncertainty of it all. 

The heat intensified. His vision swam, floating in and out of darkness. Whis’s arms eventually laid him down onto something soft and cool. A soft blue glow registered above him, his unfocused eyes searching for the source, and he barely made out the outline of Whis’s staff running over him. 

A click of a tongue. The light pulsed once. 

Gone was his gi top and pants, fully stripped of the material. 

His mind shouted _what, stop, why_. But his body rubbed the back of his naked torso and legs against the cool sheets beneath him, the sensation soothing the burning inferno that engulfed his whole self. Except it did nothing to soothe the rising fear in his mind, not with all the weird things his body was doing now. 

A sweet scent filled his nostrils, a scent Goku instantly noticed he himself was emitting. His cock leaked copious amounts of precome onto his belly. Something warm and wet leaked from his ass. His pecs felt bigger, fuller, his ass and cock too, and none of this made sense, none of it, and he couldn’t say a word, not a damn thing. Nothing but needy moans, needy whimpers and needy gasps. 

Something shifted around him. The bed didn’t move, but something changed. Something different about his surroundings, even though he couldn’t tell what exactly. 

The echo of Whis’s voice commanded his attention. “You’ve been poisoned, Goku.” 

He gasped, rapidly blinking his eyes, clearing his vision as best he could. 

Not Beerus’s planet. Not anymore. He laid on a massive bed in a room that swirled in shades of blue and white, like the colors on top of Whis’s staff. 

Whis continued, “I don’t know how you ended up drinking an elixir meant only for gods alone. I’m positive Heles didn’t pack that in the gift basket to Lord Beerus.” 

He managed to choke out one word to confirm Whis’s assumptions. “B-Bri… anne…” 

A disappointed sigh. “Of course it was. Let this be a lesson, Goku, that not everyone in this universe, or the other ones, have your best interest at heart. I’ve placed you inside the dimension of my orb so you have the privacy needed to recover from this.” 

Another flash of soft blue light. Something firm landed beside his hip. 

Goku reached for it with a shaky hand. 

He cleared his vision again as best he could and frowned at what he held in his palm. 

Whis’s voice echoed all around the room, saying, “This is a sex toy. There are others I’ve materialized around the bed. I do recommend using them to recover faster.” His face burned, not from the poison this time, as Whis explained, “The only way to cure yourself is to orgasm repeatedly until you’ve removed all the poison inside. Coming by your hand alone will not be enough.” 

His vision watered, despite the way his body reacted, his cock twitching and his ass pulsing all at once. 

He tried forming the name of his wife. No sound came out.

Whis must’ve seen his attempt. “I would have your wife come and help,” he said, “but with how poisoned you are, she will not last at the rate you need. The elixir in your system right now is an aphrodisiac for the gods and the gods alone. Even a strong mortal like yourself, imbued with God ki, cannot handle a small cup of this drink. You, Goku, drank _an entire_ bottle’s worth.” 

A jolt of heat ripped down his spine, all the way to his nether regions. 

Goku moaned, gripping the vibrator hard in his hand. 

His mind berated him, chanting _stupid stupid stupid idiot so stupid you stupid idiot_. His body only writhed on the cool bed sheets, his legs opening wide, his hard nipples begging to be touched as much as his cock and ass did. 

Sweat mingled with the stray tears that escaped down his cheeks. “S-Sorry,” he choked out.

A gentle sigh. “As am I. This is not something you expected nor deserved. If you don’t know what to do with that toy...” 

Another gentle blue light materialized an item on the side of the bed. A television set with—Goku blushed an even deeper shade of red—very raunchy porn on it. Porn featuring a man fucking himself with the exact sex toy in his hand. 

Shame washed over him, warring with the aroused state his body was stuck in. He stared at the vibrator in his hand, his breath quickening, his throat tightening. 

“I’ll check in with you in twelve hours,” Whis said. “That should be enough time. Good luck, Goku.” 

The only sound in the swirling room now came from the porn on the TV screen beside him. On it, the man fucked his ass faster with the vibrator, clearly having a good time that Goku never envisioned himself ever performing on himself. 

His ass pulsed. Something wet gushed out at the same time more precome dripped down the side of his cock. 

More tears escaped as he shut his eyes tight, twisting his head away from the screen. 

_Stupid idiot._

He drew his legs up higher as he positioned the head of the vibrator against his ass. 

*** 

It should’ve been enough. The vibrator, the dildo, the plug, these things called anal beads that Goku found on the bed—all of it should’ve been enough. He followed along with the porn on the television screen, jerking himself off on his back, on his side, on all fours, while he either fucked himself with the other hand, or let the vibrating plug or dildo do its job and rub against what he learned from a different porno was his prostate. The orgasms were long and plentiful and amazing—the greatest orgasms of his life, orgasms he never thought he was capable of having—but it wasn’t _enough_. 

He could see better now that he was orgasming enough, the haze and dizziness from before practically gone. That was a needed positive as Goku had to watch the TV screen to learn how to use each new toy that popped up here and there. If that meant Whis was observing him in his orb the entire time, Goku didn’t care. He trusted Whis. He put him into this private place so Vegeta wouldn’t know at all his predicament. The idea of Vegeta finding out mortified Goku more than anything. 

But no matter what Goku did, he still endured the pain of the poison. His ass was still well lubricated. His pecs were clearly swollen and bigger than before. His cock looked longer and girthier than usual. They weren’t abnormally large sizes, thank goodness, but Goku knew his body and knew what ‘normal’ was. His pecs looked like they gained another pound of muscle. His nipples looked swollen. His cock appeared to have gained another inch and a half all around. And his ass wouldn’t stop _aching_. Not even keeping a plug inside it while he jerked himself off and played with his pecs did the trick. 

Each orgasm gave him some sort of reprieve. Even when he was exhausted and flat out done from coming so much, Goku kept working. His cock stayed hard and lubed from all the precome leaking out of him. His nipples never released or relaxed. The recovery period was at first between ten to twenty minutes. Now it was every three to five. Napping barely helped, his morning wood and twitching ass waking him up with a need to be filled and used. His whole existence became a land of unwanted, torturous pleasure and bodily fluids and guttural male noises. 

It hurt. Everything hurt. 

And it wasn’t stopping.

 _Nothing_ he did was helping as fast or as quick as he needed it to be. Nothing. 

Even Whis noticed it when he checked in at the twelve hour mark. “Oh dear, this is _terrible_. This is affecting you worse than I thought. I’m amazed you’ve been able to keep your mental faculties for this long though. A lesser mortal would’ve succumbed to the potion’s madness.” 

He nodded, clutching his fingers around the soiled bed sheets tucked over his crotch. He gasped at the small orgasm that ran through his body, the gigantic plug in him hitting his prostate just right. A load of come stained the sheet, adding to the patches already there. 

A drawn-out sigh echoed in the room. The television screen turned off beside him, and in a soft flash of blue light, it disappeared entirely. 

“I’m afraid there’s only two options left,” Whis said. “Though I don’t think you should even consider the second one I’m about to offer, you deserve to know what it is. The first option is you get help. I did some research into this elixir’s side effects and… well.” A beat of silence. Then: “It expels faster if you have sex with someone of your own kind.” 

Goku’s eyes bugged out. 

His lips formed one word: _no_. 

“I know, and I have not informed Vegeta of this. Though there is always that Broly fellow, if you prefer him.” 

Goku grimaced, turning his head and burying it into the soaked pillow. 

Even with his hearing slightly muffled, he heard Whis say, “The other option is I put you into a deep sleep until the poison has run its course.” He almost shouted _yes_ , but Whis pressed on, cutting him off. “The problem with that is what takes two days for a poisoned God to pass, it will take _two hundred years_ for you. Not even the Hyperbolic Time Chamber on Earth will allow you to be inside for that long.” 

He choked out into the pillow a soft, pained, “ _Shit_.” 

A gentle blue light filled the room.

The sheets beneath and around him no longer felt soaked in his own fluids. 

Goku clutched at the pillow with both of his shaky hands, burying his face deeper into it to muffle the sound of his choked moan and pathetic, weak sob. 

Whis’s echoing voice sounded so sad. “It’s up to you, Goku. Whatever you think is best for you, I’ll honor it.” His voice lowered into an echoed whisper. “Again… I’m sorry.” 

He waited a long, long moment to reply, allowing himself to feel the shame and the self-hatred coursing through his whole body, feelings he preferred over the stupid permanent pleasure-state he was in the last twelve hours. Soon, he lifted his head from the pillow, shivering when another small orgasm coursed through his body, hissing through his teeth as it passed. 

Goku flopped the side of his head back to the pillow, sniffing, clearing his throat. 

There really _was_ only one option. 

He closed his eyes. 

“Vegeta.” He sniffed again. “Tell Vegeta.”

“As you wish,” Whis replied, and Goku forced his whole face back into the pillowcase, trembling all over, and not from the small orgasm that ran through him. 

*** 

He knew when Vegeta had arrived. Not just because Goku could sense it, but because Vegeta’s ki practically filled up the whole space of the room, especially compared to how small and pathetic his own ki was now, thanks to the poison. He waited for the snide remarks, the sarcastic jabs, the demeaning, humiliating words Goku knew he absolutely deserved. 

None of it came. 

Vegeta wasn’t even near his bed, but on what Goku considered the far side of the dimension’s room. 

Goku peeked one eye open from where he buried his head under the pillow. 

Straight ahead, Vegeta stood clothed in his usual spandex, arms relaxed by his sides, sans gloves. Not a shred of triumph or arrogance or pride registered on his face. Only… concern.

Concern, and a small shred of fear.

He poked his head out completely from under the pillow, his hands unable to let it go completely. 

Vegeta stared at him.

Goku stared right back. 

Silence between them. Goku turned off the vibrations of the plug a while ago. 

He watched Vegeta slowly cross over to his side of the room, right to the side of the bed. Watched him crouch down, coming to his knees before him. 

One bare hand landed on the bed, fingertips close to touching his chin. 

Then, Vegeta smirked and said, “When Whis told me you were sick—” His ungloved fingertips gestured down towards Goku’s naked torso. “—I wasn’t expecting this.” 

Goku forced out a weak chuckle, followed by a choked whisper of, “Me too.” 

“I’m sure.” That smirk vanished. Vegeta gave him a look Goku couldn’t discern or label. Same with the tone of his voice when he said, “I’m sorry, Kakarot.” Those fingertips inched closer to his chin. “Whis told me everything. You should’ve known better. That woman had it out for you during the Tournament of Power.” A sigh, and Vegeta shook his head. “But that doesn’t matter now.” 

His eyelids fluttered when Vegeta’s fingertips finally touched his chin. Tickled the skin. Skipped up the underside of his jaw, and his whole body trembled when his warm palm cupped his cheek fully. 

Vegeta said, “Whis suggested to you Broly.” 

Goku gave a tiny, weak nod.

A rub of a calloused thumb over his cheekbone. “But you wanted me.” The pillow lifted from his head. Vegeta’s face came closer. “Why?”

He managed to rasp aloud two words that said it all: “Trust you.” 

Vegeta smiled—a real, true, genuine smile. One Goku had seen in the past, almost surreptitiously, when Vegeta thought Goku wasn’t looking. A smile he treasured every time he caught it, and now it was here. Right here, in front of him. 

Soft lips brushed his. 

Goku’s eyelids slowly closed.

His heart seized at the tender way Vegeta said, “Thank you.” A tenderness that hit something deep inside Goku, something he didn’t know existed, when he felt and heard Vegeta’s whisper, loud and clear, “Thank you for choosing me to help you.” 

He moaned when those lips pressed against his, the hand on his cheek sliding up and behind to cup the back of his head. The heat Goku grew so accustomed to intensified but in a good way, a different way, when Vegeta slipped his tongue into his mouth and devoured him completely, stealing away all of his sense of self. His body stayed pliant, his arms useless by his sides, and he didn’t care that his hips rolled up, that his cock twitched and leaked and ached for attention, that his ass clenched tight around the large plug inside, because this—this was what he was missing. This was what he needed the whole time, and Vegeta wasn’t making fun of him, wasn’t belittling him, he was helping him without fail. 

His legs spread wide and open when Vegeta’s whole clothed body landed over his, pressing him down to the bed. His arms framed the sides of his head, palms up in almost a sign of surrender, and he moaned again when Vegeta pulled away from their kiss to lick, suck and bite his way down Goku’s neck and collarbones, right to his swollen chest. 

A cry ripped out of him the moment Vegeta’s lips sucked in one of his nipples. His hands flung up to the back of Vegeta’s head, shoving him down, his eyes blowing wide open. No discernible words came out, only moans, gasps, and sharp cries, because his body sung from pleasure, from a release he needed this whole time, a release Vegeta could only give him. Every suck, every nip and every lick gave him more pleasure than Goku had ever endured in the last twelve hours. All because his body finally worked in tandem with his mind, both screaming in sheer _relief_ from the pain, all from Vegeta doing this to him. 

Even Vegeta’s hand on his other pec, squeezing the swollen muscle hard to the point of pain, gave Goku needed release. His breathing picked up. His belly tightened. His ass clenched repeatedly around the plug in him, his hips jutting up without a solid rhythm, aching to come, and it was there, it was right there, an orgasm unlike any of the others. An orgasm that centered on his cock and his chest at the same time. 

Fingers pinched and pulled one nipple at the same time Vegeta worried the other with his teeth. Even with the sheet and Vegeta’s spandex between them, he could feel his hard cock rubbing against his. A cock he wanted inside him, relieving him of this poison, this pain, and he whined, practically sobbed as he felt his first of what was probably many orgasms again, his fingers clawing at the back of Vegeta’s head, nails raking through his scalp. 

Vegeta released his nipple to hiss through his teeth, arching his head up, eyelids squeezed tight. The thick cord of the side of Vegeta’s neck caused Goku’s mouth to water, and he ached to lick, to bite, to give to Vegeta what Vegeta was giving to him, but he probably didn’t want that, he probably just wanted this over with fast— 

Those eyes snapped open, glaring right at him.

Smoldering dark gaze. Animalistic stare. 

Goku slowly released Vegeta’s hair—

A jolt of pleasure shot down his spine when Vegeta hissed, “Again.”

His mouth dried up. 

Goku raked his nails down Vegeta’s scalp, right to the base of his head. 

He moaned at the sight of Vegeta’s pained hiss, fluttering eyelids and overall body tremor. 

Then those sharp teeth landed on his pec, sinking in deeper than before, and Goku sobbed in pleasure, wrapping his legs tight around Vegeta’s moving waist. 

An orgasm ripped through him, his cock spurting out ropes of come just from the sensation of Vegeta tearing into his swollen chest, and it wasn’t enough. He needed more, needed everything, and Vegeta must’ve known that too, because he didn’t let up at all. He pulled and squeezed and pushed at one pec, while his teeth marred every inch of skin on the other one. His nipple ached and pulsed and burned as if it was bleeding but no skin was cut, he knew it, and he didn’t care if Vegeta ended up doing that. Because it was perfect. _This_ was perfect. 

Those teeth switched to the other one, giving it the same intense attention, and Goku screamed and cried and wailed with every deep bite, every suck, every circle of Vegeta’s tongue followed by the tip of his fangs sinking into the sensitive skin. Another orgasm built up inside, one that felt more intense than the last, and he chased after it, humping Vegeta’s cock, rubbing it against his own, tearing into Vegeta’s scalp and the back of his neck the same way Vegeta tore into his chest. 

Then that mouth left him. He cried out, ready to beg, but those hands grabbed each pec now and shoved them together hard, done with a power only someone like Vegeta would possess. Pain mixed with pleasure as Vegeta pulled them apart, pushed them back together, rolled them around in circles, went counterclockwise, repeated everything again, and again, and again, until Goku sobbed from it all and succumbed to his orgasm, falling to pieces right in front of Vegeta, tears streaking down his sweaty, hot face, his legs convulsing around Vegeta’s waist, as did his whole body. 

Even through the orgasm that consumed all his senses, he could hear Vegeta’s growl loud and clear above him. 

“Fucking _delicious_.” 

Goku sobbed again at the sensation of Vegeta’s tongue licking up and down between the cleavage of his pressed pecs. He pushed at Vegeta’s head with his weak hands, urging him without words to do more, do it again, do _anything_. 

Against the top of his cleavage, Vegeta hissed, “You’re so fucking hot, Kakarot.” 

He responded with a moan and a buck of his hips.

“I know you need more.” Another lick between his pecs. Another sharp, painful squeeze to them, thumbs purposefully flicking his marred nipples. “I’m getting there.” 

Somehow, Goku managed to choke out one word: “Please.” 

“You don’t have to beg.” A kiss to the top of one pec. “I’ve got you.” Then the other. Hands left his chest to grab at his legs, unraveling them and lifting them off from Vegeta’s waist to lay them down onto the mattress. “Roll over for me.” 

Vegeta’s body lifted from his and Goku scrambled around onto all fours. The sheet clung to his lower body still as his forearms landed on the bed and his ass tilted up, legs spread wide open. 

There was not an ounce of shame in his body when Vegeta pulled the sheet all the way down and off, revealing the thick plug lodged deep in his ass. Not an ounce of embarrassment when he felt Vegeta pull the plug out with ease and heard Vegeta’s shocked gasp from just how long and wide that plug actually was. 

Nothing registered at all for Goku, except Vegeta and Vegeta alone. Especially when he felt three fingers easily slid into his ass and start finger fucking him with a fast, brutal rhythm.

“You’re so wet,” Vegeta growled, and Goku nodded, fucking himself back into Vegeta’s hand. “I can’t believe how loose you are. You’re ready for my cock, aren’t you, Kakarot?”

He rasped out, “Yes, yes, fuck, _please_.” 

“Will this even be enough for you?” The hand on his hip left him. “Will my dick get enough of that poison out?”

Goku babbled out, “It will it will it has to it has to Vegeta.”

Those fingers slipped out of him. Clothing rustled. The bed squeaked in places, and he caught Vegeta’s spandex top and bottoms fluttering to the ground in the corner of his vision. 

Two hands landed on either side of his hips. A strong, warm chest pressed to his back, coming flush with it. 

Pressure against his asshole. Needed pressure. 

Soft lips kissed the underside of his earlobe. 

“I hope so,” Vegeta whispered. “I truly hope I’m enough.”

His response was a long, drawn-out moan. 

Thick cock. A real, long, thick cock inside of him. Better than the dildos and the plugs and the vibrators. Better than anything he had done the last twelve hours. 

Hips against ass. Vegeta panted hard into his ear, and Goku sighed in pleasure and relief, his cock leaking drop after drop onto the bedspread. 

A hand slid from his hip all the way up his torso, right to one of his pecs. A gentle pressure, and Goku followed, coming up into a kneeling position on his spread knees. 

He flopped his head back onto Vegeta’s shoulder and to the side, his body pliant and weak and powerless in Vegeta’s grasp. 

It didn’t hurt. No pain in his chest. Less pain in his cock. 

Only pleasure. Just pleasure alone.

Goku smiled, squeezing his ass around Vegeta’s dick inside him. A smile that graduated into a grin at the loud moan Vegeta released, right against his ear. 

He lifted a hand up to cover Vegeta’s hand over his pec, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

He rasped out, “Fuck me, Vegeta. Help me.” He grabbed his own dick, stroking it as he fucked himself back onto Vegeta. “I need you. I want you.” 

Lips against his neck. Against it, Vegeta growled like a predator. 

Goku whispered, “I’m yours.”

A snarl was the only warning Goku received. 

The whole bed shook and squeaked from the power behind Vegeta’s thrusts. His whole body became a rag doll, a fuck toy, for Vegeta to use for his pleasure. His hand flopped away from Vegeta’s, his tongue lolling out of his parted mouth, drool seeping down the sides, but Vegeta snatched up his hand again, forcing it over his own pec, keeping it in place. Vegeta’s other hand bruised his hip good, a sharp pain that grounded Goku to some semblance of reality, because he truly felt he was flying without ki, floating above this dimension, this room, everything anchored to reality. 

No pain. Only pleasure. Vegeta’s cock pistoning in and out of his ass. Vegeta’s teeth and lips and tongue, marking up the meaty side of his neck and upper traps. Vegeta’s nails leaving deep crescent marks into the skin. Vegeta’s heavy breathing, his moans, his gasps and cries and snarls, and Goku loved it all, loved and needed every piece of this man he knew for so long, this man who didn’t judge him like he probably would’ve in the past. This man he trusted. This man helping him, giving him pleasure he never thought possible, pleasure that usurped and overpowered anything Goku had felt before. 

An orgasm coursed through him, his lips twisted into a gigantic smile as he growled and purred at the same time, “Vegetaaaaaahhhh…” 

And Vegeta never stopped. He fucked him through his orgasm, fucked him faster, harder, shoving him down onto all fours. Rutted into him as he marked up every piece of his neck and back and shoulders like a crazed animal in heat, and Goku embraced it all, met every brutal thrust, gave Vegeta everything, because his body and mind screamed as one _yes yes FUCK YES—_

He came again when Vegeta hissed into his ear, “ _Mine._ ”

His body collapsed onto the bed, smearing the come on his chest and pelvis all over the sheets. A purr rose out of him at the sensation of Vegeta’s come filling him up inside, spilling out and down the inside of his sweaty thighs. 

Above him, Vegeta growled, a sound as loud as the wet squelches and slapping flesh against his ass. Teeth sunk into the side of his neck, a sharp pain that anchored Goku down to reality, warring against the pleasant buzz and post-orgasmic tingling that threatened to send him into an unconscious state. Each bite, lick, suck to his neck and traps caused more come to leak out of him somehow, his body thrumming like a live wire against his will, but he wasn’t afraid anymore. He wasn’t scared. Vegeta had him. Vegeta was here, helping him. 

He easily followed Vegeta when he maneuvered the two of them onto their sides, Vegeta’s cock still lodged deep inside him. Palms roamed the front of his torso, spreading come and sweat all over his pecs, his stomach, hips and pelvis, all in time with the repeated small nip of fangs to his neck and the underside of his ear. 

Heavy, harsh breathing, underneath his earlobe. One hand squeezed a marked-up, bruised pec, and Goku moaned, his lips curled into a small, sated smile. 

No pain. So much less pressure there, compared to before. 

Fingers from Vegeta’s other hand crawled around the underside of his chin. Squeezed it. Tilted it up and to the side. 

Hot tongue. Saliva mixing. Nose brushing nose. Teeth sunk into his bottom lip, sucking on it a few times, and Goku chuckled from the pleasure it gave him, his cock stirring back to life, but with much less pain than before. 

It was working. _This_ was working.

Teeth released his lip. Vegeta rasped against his mouth, “Beautiful,” and those fingers slid up his chin, right to his mouth. 

Goku parted his lips open for him, sucking two of them in, licking and bobbing his head and suckling on them like he saw one of those porn stars did earlier to another male. The cock in his ass started to move again, in time with his head. Every thrust in his ass matched every thrust in his mouth. As if there was another Vegeta there, giving him more pleasure, taking care of him, curing him faster, and the image, the very thought of it, almost made him come from that alone. 

Fingers popped out of his mouth. Vegeta’s tongue replaced them, twirling around his own tongue, curled it, sucked on it, bobbed his own head up and down, in time with his thrusts, and Goku cried out, pushing Vegeta’s hand on his pec to squeeze and pull and yank and do whatever he wanted there, begging for it without a word said. 

And Vegeta gave it. He gave everything Goku needed. His free arm hooked under his top leg’s knee, lifting it all the way up, exposing his ass and balls to the cool air of the room. He pushed Goku more into a slight higher angle, fucked his ass faster, rolled and squeezed and tore at his one pec as he destroyed his mouth the way Goku craved. His balls slapped his ass again and again, the squelch and squish of each powerful thrust inside him echoing in the room, and Goku met each one, fucked himself back into Vegeta, flung one of his arms up and around the back of Vegeta’s head and held on, fingers digging and pulling at a chunk of his hair. 

Vegeta ripped his mouth away to hiss a command Goku nearly orgasmed over. 

“Touch yourself,” Vegeta rasped out, punctuating his words with a hard thrust and a good pull to his bruised pec. “Wanna see you come. Wanna feel it again.”

He nodded repeatedly, chanting out, “Yes yes fuck yes,” their reddened wet lips skipping over each other. Lips captured his the moment he touched himself, the pleasure building again, pleasure unlike any of the other ones before, and Goku dove head first into it, shutting his mind completely off, succumbing to his bodily needs. 

Fingers bruised his thigh. Teeth and tongue together bruised his mouth. His cock burned with every stroke of his hand. His whole body burned, building to a crescendo unlike any other before. But he wasn’t going to stop. Because Vegeta wasn’t stopping. He kept going. Kept fucking him. Kept kneading his pecs, one after the other. Kept his leg up and exposed and at an angle, fucking him deeper, faster, marking him from the inside as much as the outside. 

Teeth clinked together. Nails dug into flesh. The bed squeaked and groaned and pounded against the wall fast, and faster, and faster, in time with Vegeta’s unsteady panting.

Tears stung Goku’s tightly shut eyes. His toes curled, his feet pointed, his head shoved itself against Vegeta’s, face against face, nose against nose—and he cried, openly wept, when Vegeta yanked his hand off his dick, pushed it off to the side and snatched up his dick in his hand, giving it a hard, long stroke, from base to tip. 

His orgasm hit, stronger than any of the other ones in the past. A strong, body-wrecking, soul-stealing orgasm that forced wave after wave of sharp, guttural bellows out of his chest, his whole body convulsing in Vegeta’s grasp, around Vegeta’s dick. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his eyes blew wide open, but he saw nothing, nothing registered, _nothing—_

Vegeta nipped at his tongue. His bottom lip. Centering pain. Needed pain.

His raspy, husky voice anchored Goku to reality more than the pain did. “I got you.” 

A rope of come shot up his chest. A gush over Vegeta’s moving fist. 

Vegeta’s nose pressed deep against his cheek. 

“I got you, Kakarot,” and Goku knew he did. He knew, and so did his body, as it finally, _finally_ relaxed and gave in, succumbing to the endless waves of orgasms that poured out of him in a torrential stream, come and sweat and tears all mixing together as he rode it all out with Vegeta’s guiding presence.

Noises turned underwater and muffled. His throat hurt, a rawness and parchness that burned. Screams. Cries. Moans and whimpers. 

Vegeta held him together through it all. Coaxed him through it without a word said. 

Soon, the whiteness of his vision gave way to blissful darkness. 

Goku passed out to the sensation of his body finally feeling empty.

*** 

When he came to, Goku found himself still in the dimension Whis put him in. No more soiled sheets but pristine fresh ones. No more unbearable burning and pain from the poison. He glanced down at himself and examined his naked body, relieved to find his pecs and cock back to their normal size. His ass didn’t leak anymore either. 

No pain, either. Anywhere. Not his cock, or his ass—no bruises or bites or any marks of any kind on his chest from what he could see. 

Bare fingers touched the top of his head. 

Goku slowly turned, looking over his shoulder. 

A naked Vegeta smiled back at him, his head propped up by one hand, elbow digging into the pillow. He trailed the fingertips of his other hand down the side of Goku’s cheek, along his jawline, and then to the underside of his chin, tilting his face at a slightly better angle. 

“Fed you a senzu while you were out,” he said. “Crushed it up and kissed you with it. Feeling better?”

Goku nodded.

“I’m glad. As enjoyable as that was...” His smile waned. “You scared me, Kakarot.”

He managed a soft whisper, asking, “That bad?”

“Yes.” 

No hesitation. No sense of mockery or laughter. 

Vegeta looked at him, right at him, dead serious. 

Goku drifted his attention down and away— 

“Don’t.” The fingers on his chin gripped it tighter, pulling his face closer. “You didn’t know.”

“I’m sorry—” 

“I don’t care.” His eyes fluttered shut when Vegeta leaned in and kissed his parted lips. Against them, Vegeta said, “You looked like you were about to die of heatstroke.” 

Goku chuckled. “That’d be a sucky way to go, huh? Especially when you’ve always said you wanted to be the one to kill me.” 

The fingers on his chin squeezed painfully hard. A pain that caused Goku to open his eyes. 

He froze at the intense expression on Vegeta’s face. 

“No one kills you,” Vegeta whispered. “No one and no thing.” 

Goku trembled under that gaze, from those words. 

Fingers released his chin to slide up the side of his face, to the back of his head, digging in. 

His eyelids fluttered shut again as Vegeta pulled him in. 

Goku gasped aloud, “Vegeta…”

Another kiss, softer and gentler than the last. Then another. And another. Kisses that brought back to familiar burn for some reason, because the poison was gone, it had to be, this wasn’t like before, but it was, but different, but good, because there was _no pain_ , none at all— 

Arms fully embraced him. Arms that maneuvered Goku fully onto his back again, with Vegeta sliding on top of him, legs swinging onto either side of his bare hips. Arms that slowly released him until warm palms rested on top of his chest. 

Vegeta broke the kiss, and Goku found him looking down at him from above. 

Goku’s eyes bugged out of his head when Vegeta said, “How about I show you what it’s like to fuck someone, hm?”

“W-What?”

“Whis gave us twenty four hours, and we’ve barely used half the time.”

“...oh.” 

That chuckle intensified the burn in Goku in a good way. A very nice, very comfortable, exciting way. “Don’t worry, Kakarot.” Vegeta leaned in, whispering with a gentle smile, “I got you.”

His heart fluttered at the sight of that smile. How good and safe this was, even with the burn steadily growing throughout his body. Nothing like before, nothing at all, because this— _this_ was so much better. 

Goku nodded. “Yeah.” He leaned up in return, his eyes fluttering shut as he kissed his savior. His own lips curled into a smile as he whispered back, “You do.”

***

Back in Universe 2, Ribrianne received an unfortunate summoning to Heles’s doorstep, where a pissed-off Whis and equally pissed-off Sour waited for her. 

Suffice to say, she never pulled a ‘prank’ like that ever again.


End file.
